


orbiting duo

by etherealjk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Littol bit of smooching around there, M/M, heh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealjk/pseuds/etherealjk
Summary: "you're distracting."
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	orbiting duo

**Author's Note:**

> thank u to a special friend of mine for suggesting this <3

kageyama breathes out slowly, eyes wide and staring unblinking at the other side of the net. the other side where the ball would come any moment. sweat dripped off his chin. he was tired - thoroughly worn to the bone; but never had he felt so much excitement in his life. he had to focus, though. they had to win the match. his eyes flickered to the scoreboard:

24:20

a four point difference and yet kageyama couldn't shake the uneasiness he felt. he felt at edge, his nerves wrecked ever since he saw hinata fall mid jump. the ginger boy managed to keep the ball up with a risque throw of his arm up but he ended up tumbling in a rush of momentum and had sent the chairs on the side scattering. the boy had assured with an embarrassed smile and hand to his head after they scored the point that he was okay, but kageyama saw the troubled look the ginger held as he got back into position. 

_should i say something?_

kageyama frowned.

_no, no he doesn't need me to batter at him right now_

and so kageyama sat low in his hunches, spread his hands out and yelled out with the other boys, " _bring it!"_

* * *

the slam of the bathroom door rang in hinata's ears but all the short boy did was storm to the sink basins and brace his hands against the white tile, glancing helplessly at the clear marble. his heart was racing, tripping in his chest, and he could still feel his ears burn red with the embarrassment he felt when the game ended and he ran to the washroom. his eyes, wide and helpless, shook as he glanced up at his reflection.

_he saw me stare at him_

a flame of humiliation erupted in hinata and the boy let out a sound of helplessness, crouching down and resting his forehead against the sink. what was he to do? everyone on the court saw him just stand and stare at kageyama mid match as the ball passed around between them. and when the ball came back from the other side, he just stared foolishly at kageyama. it was like he saw it in slow motion: the dark haired boy following the ball with his eyes and snapping his gaze once he realized and screaming " _hinata!_ " but the boy could do nothing but let the ball slam smack in his face, sending him tumbling backwards. 

exactly how many shots had he messed up? not to mention that terrible jump he had done that, fortunately, ended up in a bare point.

hinata groaned. should he just quit volleyball? it seemed like an ideal solution. maybe he could venture into another club; basketball maybe? ah no, not basketball: those boys were too tall, too mean looking. hinata remembered sugawara and daichi's kind faces when he first entered and dropped his shoulders in defeat. nobody could replace them.

 _ah well_ he thought, getting to his feet and glancing at himself in the mirror. _at least i had a good run_

_S L A M_

the door flung open with a sudden bang and hinata jumped out of his skin, an involuntary yelp leaving his lips as his eyes scrunched shut before opening and seeing the setter stand at the door with his arms holding the hinges apart.

the boy gulped, his fingers on the sink tightening as he stood straight, lip getting caught behind his teeth. an automatic flush came to his cheeks as he stared at the dark haired boy through the mirror, barely maintaining eye contact with him before looking down at his reflection.

"what was that?" he spoke lowly.

hinata's head sunk lower, teeth digging into his skin as he felt himself curl inwards. kageyama's anger wasn't uncalled for. even though they won the set, hinata had lost them seven points. the boy cringed internally as the fact sunk in. _seven points._

"i _said_ ," kageyama spoke, his voice hushed and controlled, so unlike him, as he dropped his hands and glowered at the spiker, " _what was that?"_

when hinata said nothing but clear his throat softly and reach a hand up to scratch his ear, eyes still downcast, the setter seemed to loose it and raced into motion, his long legs reaching hinata in no time to drag the boy by the back of his collar to the wall before slamming him up against it.

hinata's breath caught and reflexively he fought against kageyama's grip. this close, he could smell the stupid deodorant the boy wore every time to the match, could feel the warmth from his body in so close proximity.

"are you going to tell me what's going on," kageyama seethed, blue eyes turned dark as he leaned down to hinata's eye level, hands firmly gripping the smaller boy's wrist, "or should i tell coach ukai that you wanna sit out the next round?"

hinata's head snapped up, eyes wide and mouth dropping to cry out _no!_ because _of course he wants to play_ , but just as he made eye contact with the taller boy, he leaned closer, nose nearly touching hinata's. "so tell me then."

hinata's head dropped in embarrassment, feeling his ears reburn and the shakiness he felt before flooded his body. what was going on? why was he feeling like this whenever he was near kageyama? was he sick? did he have some health problem or - ?

the gentle firming of kageyama's grip on his wrists jerked him back to present, and he glanced up at kageyama who seemed to be mulling something over in his head. he straightened slightly, grip going loose as he tilted his head back to look up at the ceiling.

"you..." kageyama swallowed "you're not doubting my tosses are you?"

the ginger's eyes went wide as he jerked up to kageyama, shaking his head vigorously, "no! no no no, that's not it!"

"well then?" kageyama's brows came down and that's when it hit hinata: kageyama was trying to understand him. "what's your issue?"

swallowing, hinata glanced away, cheeks burning. what was he supposed to tell him? that he often thought of kageyama during the day, throughout school when he would be walking to class, wondering if he liked science or math, or even at night when he'd lay down and think of if kageyama liked sleeping with the lights on or off.

he couldn't really tell him that - right?

"it's just..." hinata started, catching eye contact with the boy before feeling jolted and glancing down at his shoes where he picked at the floor. he mumbled something to himself.

"huh?" kageyama's irritated voice floated in the room. "i can't hear you dumbass, speak up."

the short boy mumbled again, chin digging lower into his chest as kageyama's grip loosed in his attempts to lean down and hear better.

"ha? what was that?"

"i said i keep thinking about you!" hinata exploded, head snapping up as his body flushed with adrenaline and excitement at the confession. "i don't even _know_ why, you're annoying and brooding and all you do is call me dumbass and short and sometimes i really wanna smack you kageyama!"

his chest heaved as it all finally spilled out, and by the end kageyama was thoroughly confused, hands finally letting go of hinata.

"you can't focus in the match..cos you're thinking about me?"

"yes! yes you!" now that it was out, hinata no longer felt flustered - all he felt was pure anger at the boy who caused him these funny feelings. "you're distracting. _you_ are the one who keeps me up at night because you keep holding my hand when all i'm trying to do is my work! and you keep walking so close to me on our way home that your hand touches mine and-"

hinata broke off, steam blowing from his head as he covered his face with his hands. and now embarrassment soaked him in. how did he just say that? to _kageyam_ _a_ no less.

"i-" kageyama spoke up, and hinata saw the boy standing a couple steps from him, hands together as he - _nervously fidgeted?_

"i try and help you with the homework by teaching you how to properly hold your pencil, you're english handwriting is," kageyama cleared his throat, a tinge appearing on his cheeks, "questionable. a..and i don't mean to walk so close to you after practice i guess it's just..force of habit. we're next to each other on the court all the time - i guess my body just gravitates to you."

that left the two of them silently staring at each other, kageyama's eyes wider with a hint of panic in them as realization sunk in as to what he just said.

"w-well i'm going," kageyama spun and made move to leave.

"kageyama."

hinata's voice was strong now, not shaking and flustered like before, and kageyama knew that tone of his: it was whenever he demanded a toss from the setter that hinata would sound like this - firm and unwavering.

kageyama turned, and through the edges of his hair, he saw hinata march up to him in the middle of the washroom and stand a breadth away from him. the boy felt the spiker's warm - despite his small size - which warmed him to his toes.

he gazed down at the way hinata slowly went onto his toes, and why why why was kageyama's heart racing faster than a rabbit's? he felt his palm sweat and he curled them into fists, feeling hinata stop an inch away from his lips.

"kageyama," he spoke softly, eyes nearly closed as he stared at the taller boy's lips, "do you - do you want me to stop?"

kageyama tobio had never once in his life felt so frozen before. eyes trained on hinata's, his voice failed him and so he shook his head. he didn't know what hinata was going to do but _god_ he didn't want him to stop.

oh so softly, hinata placed his small hands on kageyama's strong shoulders and pushed himself upwards and closed the distance between the two, feeling the setter's lips on his and melting into him, nearly loosing his balance. by nature, kageyama's arms slipped down and pulled hinata up to him, allowing the kiss to become firmer.

it was like heaven, kageyama honestly forgot about everything else and just thought of hinata in his arms, the boy who was winding his arms up and around his neck. 

just as fast as hinata had kissed kageyama, the kiss was over. foreheads pressed against each other, they breathed each other in with their eyes closed.

then, "can i kiss you on the court or will you miss your jumps like before?"

* * *

when the duo arrived back onto the court for the second set, the rest of the team was pleasantly surprised to see hinata bounding up and down to tanaka, a stark contrast to the hinata who had stormed out of the court just fifteen minutes ago. 

"are you the reason behind this?" tsukishima muttered to kageyama who just colored and cleared his throat. 

when the captain called them over to huddle, kageyama beckoned hinata over and threw his arm over comfortably over hinata's shoulders, hiding his small smile as he felt the smaller one tense.

_he's cute_

and when karasuno won 25:19, the team screamed in victory, and hinata danced with nishinoya for a full minute before standing in place to catch his breath. his eyes wandered, and he saw kageyama standing there with his hands on his hips, breathless with sweat dripping down, eyes gleaming as he panted, staring at hinata.

wordlessly, hinata walked over and kageyama's arms opened involuntary, as if they had done it a million times, to allow hinata wrap his arms around his torso and kageyama placed a kiss to the shorter's forehead.

it was safe to say the setter and spiker duo never stopped orbiting around each other - both off and on court.


End file.
